Two Of Us
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Mereka terkenal sebagai pasangan paling serasi di antara semua gadis. Sama-sama tampan dan kadang menjadi Objek liar bagi penggemar mereka. Naruto yang keren dan dingin serta Sasuke yang manis dan murah senyum?/SasuNaru?/RnR Minna :D


**Two Of Us**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing :** **SasuNaru?**

 **Genre :** **Humor, Romance**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

 **Sasuke : 20 Tahun**

 **Naruto : 20 Tahun**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Mereka terkenal sebagai pasangan paling serasi di antara semua gadis. Sama-sama tampan dan kadang menjadi Objek liar bagi penggemar mereka. Naruto yang keren dan dingin serta Sasuke yang manis dan murah senyum?**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Kyaa coba lihat ke sini, Sasuke!"

Satu teriakan, mampu di dengar oleh seorang pemuda raven yang sampai saat ini masih melambai kecil sembari tersenyum manis. Menebar pesona, dan mampu membuat beberapa gadis yang berkumpul mengelilinginya hampir pingsan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang~" ujarnya lembut,

"Kyaaa, manisnya~"

Rambut raven yang tertata rapi, tubuh yang tingginya tak kalah jauh dengan pemuda di sampingnya, wajah manis dan senyuman yang menenangkan. Sasuke Uchiha.

Itu benar-benar menjadi ciri khasnya selama beberapa bulan ini menjadi selegram di site Inst*g*am kesukaannya.

Para fans yang sampai repot-repot membuat acara untuk dirinya dan pasangannya.

Sosok pemuda yang sampai saat ini masih bersikap dingin dan hanya tertawa saat perlu saja. Duduk dengan kedua tangan bersidekap dan salah satu kaki terangkat. Rambut pirang yang tertata maskulin, tubuh tegap yang lebih tinggi di bandingkan sang raven, dan anting di salah satu telinganya.

Sosok yang sudah di nobatkan sebagai _Ultimate Seme_ oleh para _Fujoshi_ penggemarnya.

"Kyaaa, keren! Naruto coba lihat ke sini!"

Naruto Uzumaki mendengus-

Sedang sang Uchiha tersenyum kecil, menyikut pinggang kekasihnya cepat. "Jangan cemberut begitu. Sebentar lagi acaranya selesai." Berujar tipis sembari menerima beberapa kertas untuk di tandatangani.

Mereka memang pasangan yang beberapa bulan ini menjadi selegram karena kemesraan dan keserasian yang mampu membuat jiwa-jiwa _fujoshi_ para gadis bangkit. Sudah tampan, dan sifat _SemeUke_ mereka kelihatan jelas. Siapa yang tidak tergiur kalau ada acara yang membuat mereka hadir di hadapan para penggemarnya langsung?!

"Ta..tanda tangan di sini, Sasuke-kun~" kedua Onyx Sasuke melihat sekilas sosok merah muda yang terlihat malu-malu kucing meminta tanda tangannya. Gadis itu berteriak sekilas, seolah senang melihat lirikan maut Naruto yang cemburu saat mendengar _suffix 'kun'_ yang ia ucapkan.

"Kyaa, Naruto cemburu!" dia berbisik histeris dengan teman di belakangnya.

"Ck," Naruto berdecak, para fansgirl makin histeris. Sikap dinginnya ternyata menjadi _boomerang_. Bukannya para gadis menjauh malah makin suka.

"Cepatlah, Sasuke. Aku capek." Naruto mulai lelah, kakinya bergerak tak nyaman. Memang dari awal dia memang tidak setuju dengan acara temu-temu begini.

"Iya, sebentar lagi." Menandatangi dan ikut berfoto dengan gadis barisan terakhir. Sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sudah tidak betah.

Kedua Onyxnya mengerling manis ke arah para penggemarnya, "Maaf ya teman-teman. Sepertinya Naruto ingin cepat-cepat pulang, jadi acara hari ini kita sudahi saja ya~"

"Yah~" semua mendesah kecewa.

Dan Sasuke masih ada cara supaya para penggemarnya tidak pulang dengan wajah seperti itu. Pemuda raven itu berjalan mendekati Naruto, ia langsung saja memeluk leher sang empunya.

Mengeluarkan pandangan super manis, "Kalian tahu kan? Kalau Naruto mau pulang itu artinya dia sudah tidak sabar ingin-" sengaja menghentikan kata-katanya. Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"….."

Sukses-

" _Kyaaa!"_

Membuat semua gadis di sana teriak histeris, pemikiran mereka sejalan. Dan sama-sama memikirkan hal yang sedikit liar.

" _Iya, Naruto bisa kok ajak Sasuke pulang!"_

" _Sekalian nanti rekamin ya!"_

" _Gyaaa aku bahagiaaaa!"_

Makin meliar-

Sasuke langsung saja memanfaatkan kesempatan menarik tubuh Naruto yang masih kaget dengan ucapan kekasihnya. Berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju tempat isthirahat yang khusus di sediakan untuk mereka.

Yah-

Tanpa tahu-

Kalau di balik kehisterisan para penggemar mereka, ada satu gadis yang masih bertahan. Dengan tingkat _kepo_ yang luar biasa, dia berjalan mengikuti dua selegram tampan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brak!**

Menutup pintu ruangan-

"Hah!" pemuda pirang yang tadinya di tarik Sasuke langsung terduduk, menyender di sofa dan sekilas melirik ke arah sang kekasih.

Sosok yang tengah melepas kancing baju atasnya-

"Aku lelah!" berujar kembali, Naruto reflek mengacak rambut pirangnya. Kedua Saphire itu melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke. Sosok yang masih tersenyum-

" _Teme_ , hentikan senyummu itu. Aku seram melihatnya~" sang pirang berujar cepat, sembari mendengus. Kedua tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh pipinya yang sejak tadi terasa keras.

Aish-

"Hn,"

"Kau tahu, pipiku kram kalau memasang wajah dingin begitu terus-menerus."

Sasuke beralih menatapnya, kedua Onyx dan wajah yang tadinya penuh senyum kini berubah datar. "Itu salahmu sendiri, _Dobe_." Berujar cepat.

"Ugyaa! Itu juga salahmu!" Naruto berteriak kesal-

Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan, dimana hanya ada keduanya di dalam sana. Sifat mereka seolah tertukar-

Sang Uchiha berjalan, dengan baju yang sudah tak terkancing bagian atasnya, memperlihatkan dada bidang, rambut raven yang tertata rapi kini ikut teracak, aura manis yang di perlihatkannya seolah hilang.

 _Title Ultimate Ukenya_ tercabut saat itu juga-

Di depan Naruto, saat mereka hanya berdua-

Sosok itu segera duduk di sofa single tak jauh dari Naruto, dengan pose bak seorang Bos. Kedua tangan bersantai di atas bantalan empuk pinggiran sofa, salah satu kaki terangkat. Dan sebuah seringai muncul di wajah-

"Hn, siapa yang beberapa bulan lalu menantangku? Ayo kita tukar posisi, siapa yang bertahan dia yang menang. Ingat?"

Naruto meneguk ludah cepat-

"I..itu,"

"Siapa yang merengek tak terima kalau aku selalu menjadi seorang dominan di mata orang-orang?"

Kali ini sang Uzumaki makin kicep-

"Ugh-"

"Bagaimana? Puas?"

Dia diam sekarang-

Kedua tangan saling mengepal, dan sekilas melirik ke arah kekasihnya. Merasakan selama beberapa bulan sebagai Dominan sangat menyusahkannya. Apalagi dengan sikap yang harus keren dan tampil dingin di mata orang.

Itu sangat bukan sifatnya-

Naruto yang biasanya bersikap manja dengan Sasuke harus bertahan tidak memeluk kekasihnya, dan di manja sang Uchiha.

Siksaan-

Sudah hampir beberapa bulan juga mereka tidak melakukan hal yang _iya-iya_ gara-gara taruhan ini.

Karena Sasuke menolak keras bagian itu, dan Naruto ikut keras kepala.

Dan sekarang-

Kerewelan Naruto sudah di puncak, dia ingin bermanja dengan Sasuke dan lelah mempertahankan sikap dinginnya tadi.

" _Teme_ ~" mewek, kayaknya dia harus mengaku kalah.

Sasuke tidak merespon, pemuda itu malah asyik melihat _smartphonenya._

" _Teme_ ,"

Gagal-

Oke, Naruto capek-

" _Teme_ , iya aku mengaku kalah. Aku capek berada di posisimu." Kembali mengaku.

"…" masih tidak ada respon.

Naruto kesal, pemuda itu langsung saja meringsek mendekati sang Uchiha. Berdiri cepat dan mengambil _smartphone_ yang menjadi titik perhatian kekasihnya. Membuangnya jauh-jauh, membuat sang empunya sedikit kaget.

Kedua Onyx yang menatapnya lekat, "Kalah?"

"Iya." Naruto manggut-manggut polos.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan, "Sini," pemuda raven itu menepuk pahanya sekilas, memberi instruksi kekasihnya.

Sang Uzumaki yang mendengarnya langsung saja tersenyum lebar, tanpa basa-basi duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Hah, sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu seperti ini~" mendesah lega, kedua lengan Naruto memeluk erat leher kekasihnya. Bergerak manja, mengecup pipi, dan mencium bibir Sasuke ganas.

"Seharusnya kau senang karena menjadi _Uke_ dari seorang Uchiha, Naruto~"

"Iya, iya, aku memang salah Uchiha-san. Tapi kau sendiri juga seharusnya senang karena punya _Uke_ sepertiku~"

"Hn, benarkah?"

Menarik pelukannya, Naruto mengembungkan pipi kesal. Tidak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke, "Hmph! Kau tidak jujur dengan dirimu sendiri!"

"Siapa yang tahu~"

Gemas-

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto segera bangkit dari posisinya, sedikit tak rela Sasuke melepaskan kekasihnya. Pemuda raven itu masih memasang tampang stoic. Kedua Onyx yang melihat jelas bagaimana sosok Naruto yang saat ini langsung duduk kembali di sofa.

Tapi-

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu ini~"

Sampai suara sensual, dan gerakan yang di lakukan sang Uzumaki sanggup membuat darah Semenya bergelora. Setelah beberapa bulan tidak melakukannya.

Naruto duduk di sana, dengan posisi yang sangat menarik mata. Lidahnya terjulur, kadang menggigit jemari sekilas, dan suara yang memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

"Masih bisa bilang aku ini bukan kekasih yang menarik di matamu~"

"Cih,"

Naruto tertawa begitu melihat sesuatu di bawah Sasuke tengah membesar. Meledak ingin di lepaskan.

"Kemari, Uchiha Sasu-gyaaa!" sebelum Naruto melanjutkan acara pura-pura menggodanya. Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menerjangnya.

"Terima akibatmu, _Dobe_."

"Eh! Tu..tunggu dulu! Aku Cuma-gyaaaa-ah~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan itu penuh desahan, kecipak basah, dan ciuman yang terbang ke sana-sini. Sepasang kekasih yang saking menikmatinya sampai tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi sosok gadis merah muda sudah melihat tingkah laku mereka dari awal sampai akhir!

Gadis yang sudah setengah mimisan, bahkan tangannya sampai gemetar dan selalu gagal untuk merekam semua kegiatan terlarang di balik pintu yang berhasil ia buka diam-diam.

'Ah! Sial! Tangan, jangan gemetar dong!' dia merutuk dalam hati.

Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata _Ultimate UkeSeme_ yang ia kira selama ini ternyata Cuma bertukar tempat saja?!

Hastaga! Berita besar!

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
